Currently, Mobile Virtual Network Operators (MVNOs) provide services to their subscribers using services and infrastructure provided by mobile network operators (MNOs). The relationship between an MVNO and a MNO is typically defined by Service Level Agreements (SLAs). An MVNO typically arranges for access to a set of resources from at least one MNO. The MVNO may operate its own servers for the purposes of authentication, accounting, and other administrative tasks, but it relies upon an MNO for access to infrastructure and a wireless interface. Some MVNOs use the resources of a plurality of different MNOs to obtain broader coverage when the coverage areas of the MNOs do not strictly overlap or to allow for better service if the coverage areas of the MNOs overlap. Currently, an MVNO typically operates through a bulk purchase of resources (e.g. bulk purchases of voice call minutes, or bulk purchases of data) that are then resold to end customers.
There are various proposals and standards preparations (such as Network Functions Virtualization (NFV) MANagement and Orchestration architectural framework (MANO), collectively NFV-MANO) to facilitate the development of network architectures In such models, a customer-facing service provider, known as a virtual network operator (VNO) operates a virtual network (VN) to provide service to its customers (and end users). The VNs make use of virtualized infrastructure (enabled by NFV infrastructure (NFVI)) and a variety of functions that can be provided in a virtualized environment. Using management and instantiation techniques across a number of different infrastructure and service providers can allow for interoperability of different virtual service providers.
Methods and systems that allow the management and control of such virtual network architectures would be desired.